When dry foods, cans, and bottles are placed in ice in coolers, dirt and germs often contaminate the ice (and water), making it unsuitable for drinking. The present invention features a novel cooler device for storing ice and liquid (e.g., water) separately from other items such as dry food and/or bottles and/or cans. The cooler device can help prevent dirt and germs from the food and bottles from contaminating the ice and water, ensuring the ice and water is kept clean.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.